Monster Girls
This is all the basic information on monsters and monsterization available in Monster Girl Encyclopedia I. Monsters Monster is a general term for various races that take on a variety of forms with diverse traits. The demon lord is at the top. The monsters used to be giant beasts, insects, dragons, etc. that attacked and preyed upon humans. They were truly frightening horrors, but since the ascension of the current demon lord, at present they have changed and taken on woman-like forms. The way they act towards humans, and their relationship with humans has also changed considerably. In this book, the author has published 100 articles for specific monster girls. Before we look at the 100 individuals, let's receive some basic information about monsters. Concerning Monsters At present, due to the influence of the current demon lord, a succubus possessing tremendous power, all of the monsters have forms like that of either an extremely beautiful, or cute human woman. Their forms are highly varied, running the gamut from being hardly any different from human, to only having the upper body of a woman, with the lower body of a serpent, fish, spider, etc., features of a beautiful, alluring human woman mixed with grotesque traits. Presently, as is visibly apparent, all individuals are female; a male has never been observed. Most of the monsters are more instinctual compared with humans. Their thoughts and actions are all based on desire and dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure. Compared with humans, many of them have greater physical or magical capabilities. They have various special abilities that humans do not possess. Intelligence varies greatly depending on race, but all of the monsters are at least smart enough to have a command of language. It is possible for them to converse with humans. They have long life spans compared with humans. (It varies depending on race, from only a little longer than humans, to those who live for thousands of years.) No matter how old they get, their forms remain young and beautiful, and they never physically age any further than that. Diet The feeding habits of the monsters can be generally split into two different types. One eats ordinary food, like the meat of animals, vegetables, fruit, etc. The other type, which sustain themselves on a type of vital energy called “spirit energy” that is contained in the body of humans, and especially plentiful in men, has increased due to the influence of the current demon lord. Those monsters that sustain themselves with spirit energy, gain spirit energy as it flows out together with saliva, semen, etc. Inside of their bodies, it is converted into nourishment and demonic energy. Also, this process will not kill a man. It is also possible for monsters that use spirit energy as their main source of nourishment to gain nutrients from eating ordinary food, but it is comparatively far less efficient. On the contrary, it is also possible for those monsters that mainly eat ordinary food to take in spirit energy as their own demonic energy. A man's spirit energy is delicious and appealing to all monsters. It is their number one treat. Additionally, in the age of the former demon lord, the monsters preferred to consume human flesh, but the present monsters instinctively find it disgusting, and to them, it would be unthinkable. Reproduction As is visibly apparent, monsters are only female beings. For that reason, they absolutely must have a human man in order to reproduce. From their perspective, human men are like males of their own species. The monsters have a powerful instinct which compels them to get pregnant, and bear the children of a man they fancy. It is one of the things that gives them the most joy of all. Currently, children born between monsters and human men all end up becoming female monsters. The birth of a male between a human and a monster has never been confirmed. Monster Assault Against Humans As written in the items above, they absolutely can't do without a man, both as a source of food, and as a breeding partner. For that reason, monsters strongly seek human men by instinct. When they find a human man, they follow their instincts, aggressively assaulting him, and knocking him down in an attempt to initiate intercourse. By nature, the monsters' instinct equips them with the knowledge of methods and techniques for pleasuring men. If a man has intercourse with one of them even once, he won't be able to help but be drained of spirit energy, becoming their prisoner. If it turns out that they're fond of a man, they won't let him go even after they get their spirit energy. They'll keep him at their side as a permanent source of spirit energy. Men who become imprisoned in this way, don't even try to escape from them. So it's not at all uncommon for men to get stuck with them forever, never to return after being attacked. Also, they use all of their good looks, magic, great physical strength, and special abilities to secure a man. Besides direct assaults, on the contrary, they also use charms, magic, pheromones, etc. to tempt men into assaulting them themselves. They may also simply seek intercourse after befriending a man, etc. They use various methods to get a man and have sex. To the monsters, having intercourse with a human man is the greatest pleasure, surpassing anything else. This desire comes from their most deeply rooted instinct. Monster Values Getting a human man and having sex is the number one principal of behavior for monsters, so of course their thoughts, actions, and values reflect that. When monsters converse together, that is often the main subject of discussion. Lasciviousness is considered a virtue, and in true monster fashion, even the youngest children dream of lustfully having sex with men; if they can catch a man off guard, they will attack. They often use very coercive methods to get the man who strikes their fancy. Even if the man is disgusted by monsters and sex, they'll use sex, seduction, spells, drugs, and various means to make a prisoner out of the man. Also, since they have strong sexual urges themselves, unlike most human women who tend to regard a man's sexual desires as filthy, they view it in a positive light. On the contrary, they would be overjoyed to have a man aim his carnal passion at them himself. They would attack him at once and jump straight into sex to help alleviate those desires. They have a powerful, unconditional affection for men. They have to have a man for food, and for reproduction. Since men are so necessary to them, killing humans would be unthinkable. No matter how ferocious and sadistic the monster, they would never kill a human being for any reasons other than self defense, or protecting their husbands. Monsters' Relationship to Human Men Monsters form married couples in the same way the humans do. Since there are only females, they do of course take human men as husbands. To monsters, being husband and wife isn't just about emotion and contact. When they really like a man, their interest and desire towards him surges. They start to greatly prefer his scent, and the particular taste of his spirit energy. Put another way, their interest in other men dwindles, and they start to wanting only that man as their male. In such a situation, their instinct has recognized a man as being their husband. Because of this, even though the monsters have extremely high sexual desire, and are dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure, once they've settled on a man as their husband, they whole heartedly attend to him, treating him even better than they treat themselves. Regarding the reason why they have these traits, it has been said that “it's that way so that they don't fight over prey with other monsters,” “further charming a man results in more stable spirit energy production, as well as higher yield,” etc., but it may also simply be explained that the personality of the current demon lord who changed their traits is showing up in the instincts of the monsters. Also, perhaps for the same reason, they tend not to attack men who are strongly stained with the odor and demonic energy of another monster. However for some races, it's fundamentally accepted that a man will have many wives, and he'll just keep having sex with the many monsters who love him one after another, or perhaps keep going with several at once. He would have to offer a huge amount of spirit energy. Furthermore, depending on the monster, there are some that treat men as prey or slaves, but in this case, prey or slave means the same thing as husband. In spite of the words used, a strong love can be seen through their attitude toward and treatment of their men. Monsterization Monsterization is the phenomenon where humans and other races are transformed into monsters by being infused with demonic energy. Monsterization basically only occurs in women. The Succubus is a typical monster that possesses the ability to transform humans into monsters via demonic energy. The Process of Transforming Into a Monster Monsterization occurs when demonic energy enters the body of a human woman. There are several methods for changing a human into a monster, but typically they are infused with demonic energy through sex. When a human woman has sex with a monster, she has all of her spirit energy stolen away and replaced by the demonic energy that pours inside. Once a woman has been infused with demonic energy, her body grows hot, and her thoughts grow vague. Eventually, the demonic energy she was infused with gives her pleasure while gradually remaking her body into that of a monster. Reason rapidly melts away as she indulges in the pleasure of sex with a monster, and the sweet sensation of her body changing to a devilish nature from the inside. Her mind becomes full of nothing but thoughts of pleasure, and before long her body and heart will both be changed completely into that of a monster. There are also other methods of monsterization besides sex, such as being bitten, having demonic energy pour into the body through a wound, expelling spirit energy, also, when a woman spends a long period of time in certain lands such as the demon realm where demonic energy is contained in the air, or by taking a medicine made with the demonic energy of a succubus. Besides these, there are also some stranger ways of changing a human woman into a monster such as laying eggs inside of her, or having her inhale spores introducing a parasite. The Body After Transforming Into a Monster Even after they become monsters, the base is still their original human woman form, and the looks of the woman from when she was human are very much well-preserved; however, her face becomes more devilishly beautiful in a way that attracts men, and her body changes becoming more attractive as well, such to strongly arouse the carnal desires of men. And then, the parts and organs that are defining characteristics of her particular race start to appear (such as the horns, wings, and tail of a succubus). The sexual desire of a woman who has become a monster swells exponentially, and her body naturally throbs, seeking men. In order to taste pleasure more rapaciously, it becomes extremely sensitive. Having sex in the body of a monster gives them a devilish pleasure unlike anything they could have ever experienced while human, which likely makes them become it's prisoner. Also, the special abilities and various techniques for pleasuring men are gained automatically through instinct along with the new body, so they are able to use them naturally even immediately after having just transformed. Soon enough, they'll be trying to use them to obtain a man. The Mind After Transforming Into a Monster Just as with the body, the personality and memories from when they were human largely remain intact. However, the mind is warped by monsterization. No matter whether they were once a fastidious man hating female knight, or a timid village girl unable to even speak to men, the women end up becoming extremely lustful as though they had never even been human in the first place. They become extremely aggressive about getting sex from men. The sense of shame, and self-restraint, as well as the feelings of disgust and resistance towards sex and monsters disappear completely. They will start to assault men in pursuit of pleasure and spirit energy as though it were only natural. Their heads become filled with many thoughts of human men and pleasure, they naturally utter words of temptation from their lips to seduce men, and they behave in a coquettish manner to arouse them. In this way, their thoughts and values become entirely overwritten by the instinct of a monster. They become freed from all the restraints and fetters that bound then when they were human, giving into desire and getting it on with the man they fancy, indulging in ecstatic pleasure as monsters. After just becoming monsters, women are driven wild by the radical sensations and thoughts they experience, which will lead them to follow their instinct and attack a man. If they have memories from when they were human of a man they deeply loved, the monsters' instinct will cause them to recognize the man as their husband, and they'll head straight to him and unleash all their desire. Why Transformation At All? Basically, the monsters have an instinct that causes them to seek out human men, but occasionally, they'll also attack women in order to convert them into monsters. Reasons for that may be to increase the ranks of their allies, to repel human women who are trying to slay them, and various others. Also, some of the monsters have the distinctive feature of going about changing women into monsters just for the hell of it to amuse themselves, and they can be quite officious. Whenever they encounter women who either don't know, or hate and renounce pleasure, or women who are troubled because they find themselves unable to express their affection for a man, they will assault them in order to teach them the joy and happiness of indulging in the pleasure of sex with men that they themselves experience. And then, after instructing her in the ways of pleasure and changing her into a monster with their own hands, they enjoy watching the sight of the woman who once had love problems as she follows her instinct, assaulting the man, then moving her hips happily on top of her beloved, drowning in pleasure. Those who went from being human to being a monster know the ecstasy of monsterization and the happiness that follows it, so they tend to be more strongly inclined to doing it. Incubus Human men who have been violated by demonic energy, whose nature is vastly changed. They are often also treated as monsters, but technically all monsters are female, so no matter what, the incubi are just humans who have taken their nature from monsters. Transformation Into an Incubus Transformation into an incubus mainly occurs when a man continues to have sex with a monster, continuously receiving her demonic energy in his body. After becoming an incubus, their physical appearance hardly changes at all from when they were human; however, they gain vigor and lust like that of a monster, far exceeding that of a human. Their thoughts and values change, all becoming centered around having sex with monsters. Their body also gradually changes to become more suited to having sex with them. In addition to ordinarily eating food, just as the monsters sustain themselves on spirit energy, the incubi become able to live by sustaining themselves on the monsters' demonic energy. Through this, the lifespans of the incubi are also extended to match that of the monster whose demonic energy they use to sustain themselves. Furthermore, both the volume and quality of the spirit energy produced inside their bodies increases by leaps and bounds. They are an extremely convenient existence for a monster. It's probably fair to say that they are the equivalent of male monsters. By continuously having intercourse with a monster from the succubus family, a man can be transformed into an incubus comparatively far more quickly; however, even in the case of the other monsters, after spending a long period of time at her side as her husband and having frequent intercourse, a man will probably eventually change into an incubus even though the changes are very gradual. Among the monsters, there is a medicine made from the demonic energy of the succubus in circulation that is called “succubus' nostrum.” Many monsters like having their husbands drink it in order to try to change them into an incubus more quickly. Also, the incubi possess the same kind of demonic energy inside their bodies as the monster who changed them into an incubus, and if they have sex with human women, the women will be transformed into monsters. A Kenkou-Approved Explanation of Monsterization/Corruption in MGE The following is a KC-endorsed explanation as to why corruption is not viewed as a negative aspect by most Japanese fans: Firstly, KC says that life after monsterization can be "However you want it, as long as it does not go against the spirit of MGE". Love conquers all and even without anything but love, you can still live. MGE is such escapist porn fantasy. It is not a work meant to make you suffer and in the end, everything will be settled at a good conclusion, as long as the setting permits it. And it is the main theme of MGE. From their first transformation, monsterization may make women lustful or loyal to their desire Note: Assume this refers to their 'sexual desires'., strengthening their instincts as Monsters, but it hardly changes the personality of the target. Some may want to continue living a life where they can work, indulge in hobbies, explore cultures, go traveling/exploring, and partake in other various activities after the monsterization process. To this, MGE says yes. (This aspect can be seen in a handful of examples in the books. Following KC's original intentions, the priority of sex in their life will become nearly equal to that of having to eat a meal.) Some may choose to be completely free of life's duties and spend their remaining days indulging in sexual pleasures. To this, MGE also says yes. (This is a rare case, but can be quite an attractive choice for people who live in a country where working for 600 hours a month and dying of exhaustion is a real possibility.) Some may feel a desire to release their violent urges and commit crimes like murder, theft, and other harmful acts. To this, MGE says no, definitely not. (In these people, Monsters will make the criminal indulge in their bodies so that their violent thoughts are overcome with love and lust. The priority shift of sex in their life is mostly intended to function in this way. It's not too different from any other case where a person's values are changed because of an experience they had. For example, our values/desires change when we eat a delicious dish for the first time Note: I believe what he meant was that when you eat a new dish and find out you really like that taste, you're going to try have it again because it changed your desire for that particular food.. And when we marry with a partner, the priorities of your life will definitely change.) So you'll still be free to live a 'normal' life after becoming a Monster or joining with a female monster but, sex will simply become a more raised priority in your life. This should still be acceptable for most be, right? Additionally, we Japanese value the contexts of sentences more than what is written literally. We refer to this as called "言葉の綾 (kotoba no aya)". For example, if MGE says, "Men who have sex with Monsters begin to think of nothing but sex with them." the intention of the sentence was to describe how attractive the idea of having sex with Monsters has become. It doesn't mean that all of them LITERALLY become unable to think except for sex with Monsters.(But, if they really do want to think of nothing but sex with Monsters, then they are allowed to do that.) This seems to be one of the gaps in understanding that KC attempted to explain years ago. Note: Back when MGE was becoming popular among Western audiences, there was a lot of confusion about things like the above. KC attempted to better explain the details to his Western fans but the endeavor ultimately ended in failure on both sides (This lead to some bitterness between KC and his Western fans but things have since returned to a more friendly state). As a result, the 'gaps' in comprehension of the story have continued to grow among Western followers as more and more information is posted without a proper explanation. The effects of these 'gaps' are very obvious among Western communities as almost all of them are plagued with constant bickering and arguments that don't have a clear answer. These disagreements have resulted in several other events happening among the Western audience but we'll save that for another time. Most Japanese fans understand KC's original intentions well, and understand that MGE is an ideal world that rejects all "bad endings" regardless of how they might happen. Of course, there are people who dislike MGE because they think of it as a dystopian world but usually people don't continue to hang around the stories and communities that they dislike, seeing as how that would be a complete waste of their time. Lastly, about 'corruption' elements within MGE: Originally, 'corruption' was a fetish that focused on brainwashing, mind breaking, netorare, etc. KC appreciates some elements of 'corruption' like changes in physical appearance and the adoption of a more seductive and (sexually) aggressive mindset, but dislikes the 'bad endings' that usually accompany these things. If he was a true disciple of the 'corruption' fetish, then the Fallen Maidens would massacre people cheerfully, physically hurt you, and have sex with the person who brainwashed them while forcing you to watch. Of course KC did not want this so he chose to remove brainwashing and soften the strength of the 'corruption' fetish within MGE. Now, 'corrupted' girls focus on the feelings of desire and true love that they previously suppressed and their personalities are liberated rather than warped against their will. (Though, it should be noted they that do undergo mental changes when they go through monsterization like becoming much more lustful and having a greater sex drive. If MGE's detractors would call this brainwashing and hate it, then it can't be helped. Note: By saying "it can't be helped" he means that that if people claim this is brainwashing and choose to hate it then let them hate it. As we'd say here in America, [http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=fuck%20%27em Fuck'em]). Wilmarina is a special case. Not only her but all the other Fallen Maidens were described by KC as girls who couldn't be redeemed without giving up their humanity. She (Wilmarina) was bound by sense of duty to become an 'ideal hero' and as a result, felt guilty when she couldn't fit the role. She compensated by obsessively helping others and never taking a moment to enjoy some time for herself. This led to her being manipulated and used by people but after being turned into a Monster, she is free to follow her true nature. In this case, I think it's actually the Holy Church and her (Wilmaria) father that did the brainwashing. She had spent her entire life sacrificing every waking moment to helping others so to call her selfish for indulging in her true desires seems to be a mistake. Category:Setting